


leave it alone (you're so beautiful oh, oh)

by firelordnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, smut i guess, ummm what is this, was listening to 24 hours by sunmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordnayeon/pseuds/firelordnayeon
Summary: jeongyeon falls apart as nayeon touches her face.





	leave it alone (you're so beautiful oh, oh)

**Author's Note:**

> it's the middle of the night and i wrote this in such a short span of time but! here it is. basically jeongyeon is the most beautiful girl ever i love her

some familiar movie was playing on the tv, but nayeon had stopped paying attention long ago. she was watching jeongyeon in the television light. it was two in the morning, and all the girls had gone to sleep hours prior. 

every time they’re alone, a familiar ache in nayeon’s stomach is back, it gnawed away at her rationality and level headedness, and it longed only for the girl sitting across from her. jeongyeon’s eyes were still trained on the screen, her full, pink lips were parted just enough to make nayeon’s knees go weak. 

they should’ve been sleeping. but nayeon’s mind was instead occupied with some extremely profane thoughts of her best friend that only ambushed her after midnight. 

and then it happened, jeongyeon absentmindedly brought her fingers to her lips to touch them, pouting further and she watched her as though it were all happening in slow motion. something broke in nayeon.

jeongyeon noticed her gaze and tilted her head towards nayeon, with a questioning pout. the night was so quiet, and the younger girl’s tired face, slightly red eyes and messy hair looked so beautiful. so fuckable, so absolutely vulnerable and small and begging to be touched. but nayeon wouldn’t fuck her, not tonight. 

so reached for jeongyeon’s hand and brought it down to her lap, locking eyes with her. and in seconds, jeongyeon recognised the look in her eyes, and the hunger and lust in nayeon’s intense gaze made a shiver down her spine. she stilled until she could hear nothing but her own heartbeat. and waited. one minute. two minutes. three, four, five, six. 

nayeon drew her hand over jeongyeon’s body, brushed her stomach, then her breasts, then her long neck and then stopped at her cheek. she didn’t miss the way jeongyeon gulped, and wondered about the sheer number of people who’d like to see jeongyeon like this, with soft questioning eyes, biting her lip as a nervous habit she’d always had, features splayed out like flowers in sunlight. 

jeongyeon was so, so breathtaking. in nothing her black tank top and panties, shoulders bear and nipples poking out of the fabric, hair hastily tied out of her eyes, hands in her lap begging for permission to move. nayeon put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, and jeongyeon bit back a yelp, and held her breath as she massaged her shoulder all the way to the back of her neck. 

she moved her fingers across porcelain skin, the bump of her sharp collarbone, over a mole she knew was there but couldn't see in the darkness.

then nayeon tangled her fingers delicately in the baby hairs at the back of the younger girl’s head, and drew small circles on her nape. jeongyeon’s breath hitched in all kinds of ways, and as usual, she wasn’t very loud. nayeon didn’t think she needed to be loud.

her other hand made its way to jeongyeon’s face to trace all her features; her closed eyes, her slightly puckered lips, her puffed cheeks, her trembling jawline. nayeon touched jeongyeon like an artist would touch a finished canvas, having known every nuance, every curve and every edge, having loved and hated with all his heart, having poured his soul into its intricacies. 

she noted how her best friend had grown up to look like a fucking goddess, sometimes nayeon would turn towards her and it felt like she was looking at jeongyeon for the first time, like they were stangers locking eyes in a subway through the tinted window of a fast moving train. jeongyeon looked like a dream tonight. 

in the corner of her eye, she saw jeongyeon momentarily lifting her hand and putting it down again. nayeon squeezed the back her neck and she sighed. 

their bodies were gravitating towards one another at a celestial pace.

“stay still,” nayeon warned jeongyeon as she touched her lips with her fingertips again. jeongyeon parted them so easily it brought a small smirk to nayeon’s lips. two of nayeon’s long fingers grazed the edges of her teeth, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth, before pulling out.

the older stilled her fingers at the jeongyeon’s lips and watched as jeongyeon kissed every single digit with her eyes shut, soft as ever and taking her time, unbothered by their wetness.

“nayeon, please,” jeongyeon practically begged in a hesitant whisper, “i won’t be able to stop myself.”

“it’s okay,” nayeon said, tipping her chin up in order to coax jeongyeon to open her eyes, which she did. nayeon held her pleading stare with her own strong one, “i’ll stop you.”

im nayeon wasn’t a sadist, but the unholy sound jeongyeon made when she traced her sharp jawline with her index finger was worth risking everything. and there were a thousand more things she wanted to do to jeongyeon, but self-restraint was imperative if she got to watch jeongyeon like this. she liked having jeongyeon under her control, pushing her limits to their very end, stretching every ounce of her patience. 

she could watch jeongyeon falling apart like this all day, so fragile and tender, in whimpers and shaky breaths.

she tugged at the hair tie of her ponytail tenderly to let her short black hair loose. the strands fell forward on jeongyeon’s hair, reminding nayeon that this was an image she couldn’t get rid of from her head ever since jeongyeon cut her hair a week ago. she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, only to outline it, eliciting a whimper out of jeongyeon. she felt all three of her piercing holes, bare tonight.

“what should i do with you, jeongyeon? should i leave you here like this?” she teased, jeongyeon’s lips trembled as she shook her head three times. another whimper, “should i open that window and fuck you in the cold? it’s nothing less than what you deserve.”

jeongyeon was breathing feverishly now, nayeon’s words made her heart skip a beat. nayeon knew how wet she probably was, judging by the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. sensitive as ever, yoo jeongyeon. 

nayeon’s hand was large, extremely large, so when she wrapped her right palm around jeongyeon’s throat it covered most of it. she squeezed, and jeongyeon almost moaned out loudly only to be silenced her nayeon’s left hand clamping her mouth shut. a reminder that there were sleeping girls in the apartment. 

what if momo walked in for some midnight snack? nayeon asked herself, and saw jeongyeon like this too. putty in her hands. 

but the thought only made her more possessive and press her fingers into the sides of jeongyeon’s neck harder. she counted till five, and released. jeongyeon panted heavily. 

nayeon realised she hadn’t taken her eyes off of jeongyeon for nearly an hour, but it wasn’t enough. it felt like a minute. she could spend a century memorising it. 

she surged forward and tackled jeongyeon onto the couch by wrapping her arms around her neck, laughing lightly and surprising the other girl. she didn’t kiss the lips she’d been staring at all night, but instead pressed her lips against jeongyeon’s cheek, kissing her hard four times. 

“you’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” nayeon whispered in jeongyeon’s ear, making her gulp and blush in the dark because despite how corny it sounded, it was also so earnest.

jeongyeon could finally move her hands so she brought them upwards and rubbed circles into nayeon’s hair. whispered back to tell nayeon that she hated her, which of course she didn’t, but nayeon also did edge her on for nearly thirty minutes for nothing so it wasn’t uncalled for. of course she’d noticed the way she was being stared at the whole night, but this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind.  
a part of her thought she would’ve come with nayeon just touching her face, but ultimately, she would let nayeon use her however she wanted if it was this time of the night. fully clothed and extremely aroused, jeongyeon tried to even out her breath and calm her thoughts as nayeon slowly fell asleep, her silk clad body pressed atop jeongyeon’s and face buried in jeongyeon’s neck. breath warm against her skin, melting her into her touch with each consecutive caress.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. leave comments! and thank you so much for the feedback on the other fic your comments were soooo cute and encouraging i died
> 
> twt: c0mrademomo


End file.
